Lie About Us
by MISZoLLa
Summary: Li Syaoran,the famous rich Bachelor and Kinomoto Sakura the famous Supermodel all the time is havingan affair?They have to keep their relationship a lie because Syaoran has engaged and his parents like his fiancee.Its a ONESHOT fiction...RR...


Chapter 1:First and Last 

"Mr.Li,we'vegot a call from the Poise Magazine.How about your Photo Shoot for their monthly cover?Would you make it?"

"Yes,of course,at 2 sharp right?"

"Yes,sir…We also got a call from you fiancee,she just reminds you about your dinner tonight.."

"Yeah,okay.."

"That's all Sir…thank you"

And his sweet secretary excuse herself.His phone ring and he begin to smile answering the phone..

"Yes honey…What is it??You missed me already,but we've just met lastnight"said Syaoran with a teasing but sweet voice..

"Excuse me Mr.Li…I just wanna remind you bout our date tonight,tonight is our annyversary,did you forget abou that?"

"Annyversary?what annyversary?"

"Our 1 year hard relationship of course..I've already booked a table for two at…"

"Its today?wow…I don't even remember bout that.I thought that I just know you lastnight..Cuz I'm still so much in love with you…"

"Haha…very funny.So,how bout tonight?"

Remembering Sophie,his fiancee reminder for dinner tonight,he has to lid to Sakura…

"Erm,Im so sorry sweetie…I cant make it.I.."

"Date with Sophie??"ask Sakura with a hurt voice.

"No,of course not.Ive got an appoinment with a client of mine.You did believe in me arent you??"

"Of course…So tonight is cancel.."

"Yes,but we still meet at thephotoshoot at 2.By the way,why don't you hang out with Tomoyo tonight.."

"Good idea…Don't wanna disturb you working…gotta go now..Bye.."

"Bye sweet.."

'What am I gonna do now.Do I have to lie to her often.I just cant hear her hurt voice.But if I break my engagement with Sophie,would Sophie understand me?No,there's no way she would forgive me..and how about Mom and Dad?'

_flashback:_

_About 6 month ago…in a beautiful morning…_

"_Mom,Dad,can we discuss?"_

"_About what?"ask Yelan.._

"_About me and Sophie,our engagement.."my words stop seeing Dad scary glare.._

"_I wanna break our engagement.."_

"_What!how come?Does she know?Why??"_

"_Its just that…"_

"_Does she agree?"_

"_She didn't know"_

"_Then DON'T!"_

"_But Dad,I've just found out that she wasn't made for me,we didn't made for each other.I've found a suitable person to be my lifetime partner."_

"_No,if you break you engagement.What about Sophie parents?"_

"_But Dad,Im afraid to.What if I kissed the wrong person.I know,she wasn't for me"_

"_But what if the girl you just met also the wrong person?"_

"_I…."_

"_And listen here,once you disobeyed my command,you're out from this clan.You would'nt get anything from this family or even this company.You got it!"_

End of flashback 

"That's so WRAP!!!thank you for you corperation Mr.Li and Ms.Kinomoto,we really appreciatte your time with us."

"No,its okay.This is what ive been made to do."answer Sakura sending her smile to Syaoran…

"Yeah..its really nothing at all"continue Syaoran seeing the smile…

"So…hope we'll meet again next time."

"Hope so…"

At the carpark…

"You know,I always think of you.."said Syaoran

"Yeah,yeah…talking about nonsense.How can you even think of me with your fiancee around.."

"No,Im serious.I just hope to have you in my arm when im with her…and you know that I didn't joke.."

"I know.."

"Hello!There's paparazi around.Cut it out Sakura…"disturb Tomoyo,which was her manager and her designer..

"OMG!I totally forget.Gotta go now.."

"Okay…take care Sweetie.."They just shake their hands to act like normal around a lot of people..

"So,how bout tonight?Are you free Tomoyo?Don't you say that you're busy with that who??Errie?or something like that..?"

"Eriol!!Well,for my cutest cousin,I'll cancel all my date for tonight.."

"How many date did you have anyway??"

"A lot…mmm…lets see,nothing.."

"Yeah…very funny.."

"which place would you bringing me tonight??"

"My favorite of course,Le Parisz Seafood"

"That's cool"

At night…

"Honey..Im sorry,im late again."

"Its okay Sophie.."

"By the way,are you so busy today??I couldn't reach your phone."

"Yup,I've got a photoshoot today."

"Again??"

"Yeah…"Syaoran didn't talk a lot like he used to be with Sophie before..

"Listen Syaoran dear,I just realize that you've change a bit?"

"Yeah?from which point?"

"Your attitude towards me..you've been acting so cold towards me lately.."

"Must be your feeling…Just forget about it and you wouldn't feel so"

"Actually,I've got something that I must tell you….I…"

"Mr.Li…Wow!What concidence to see you here…"said Tomoyo

Syaoran was so shock to see Tomoyo and Sakura there..It even hurt him when he see Sakura hurt face …

"So,I guess that's why you couldn't have a dinner for us tonight.."said Sakura try to control her feelings..

"Umm…yeah..Im sorr.."

"Hey…your Kinomoto Sakura right,and your Tomoyo,the owner and designer of BloodY RaBbIT brand,am I right?Wow,I really fell for your design..and I am the biggest fan for you Ms.Kinomoto,your body is gorgeous.."

"Well thank you Ms.Sophie.."

"How did you know my name??"

"Who wouldn't recognize a famous bussinessman lovely fiancee.."

"Oh…BTW,would you like to join us for dinner,you both used to have dinner with Syaoran after all"

"No,tha.."

"Yeah…why not.."said Tomoyo

The dinner goes on…..

"Don't be sad,I know Syaoran can explain it all..I'll make sure that he call you tonight okay…Now,just go home and get some rest…ok..Bye.."

"Bye.."

Sakura's phone ring and she see Syaoran name on it…

"Hello.."  
"Honey,I can explain everything…I didn't meant to lie to you..I was just"

"Its okay…Im not angry at all"

"But your voice…ist sounds hurt..Im sorry..But I.."

"You know something,I thought that I could take you before but now I don't know if I should.."

"You shouldn't think about that.."

"But,you told me you were gonna leave her for me long ago…I don't think I could stand with this lie anymore.."

"I do,I will..but I just gotta take it slow…I didn't wanna break her heart.."

"I don't know…"

"Listen,I think we need to discuss about this once again…"

"But we're cheat a whole world right know…"

"I know…but please.Sakura,would you please just wait for me just a bit longer??Just a little bit longer…I know I say this often,but I also cant wait to tell the world everything about us and I also know that you've been waiting patiently for that day,so please don't say and don't ever say that you wanna give our relationship up.."

"Listen Syaoran Li…I want you to know that there's no one in this world could make me feel this way,So,you'll probably always have a spell on me.I just hate that I love you so much and remember this…I will wait for you….for a little more longer.."

"Thanks,Honey.."

'That's it…Tonight is the perfect night to make it all clear…'

Syaoran dash to enter the house…

"What's wrong honey??Didn't you say that you'll gonna be busy tonight?"Ask Sophie actually,she stay with Syaoran parent.Her parents is in Italy and Syaoran stay at his own home "you look like an angry person…"

"I am..now,where's Dad?"

"Whats the noise all about?ask his Dad..

"Still remember with what I told you 6 months ago??"

"Oh…about the breaking up??And why is that??"

"Im going to continue with my plan…I made up my mind..I'll leave everything,I'll even will leave this family"

"OMG!what is it all about?What breaking up?"ask Sophie…

"Yes,listen Sophie…I wants to break our engagement.Im so sorry bout this,but I don't think that Im suitable for you I don't even love you anymore…"

"But…I never thought that you'll change to be so rude…your terrible…how could you do this to me.."

"Who's the girl?"

"That's what you don't have to know.And once again..Im so sorry Sophie.I never hope things would change this way.."and he leave…he's not leave for now,but forever towards his love..From now on,he's not the Famous Bussinessman,Syaoran Li anymore.He's just a normal Syaoran Li…

The next morning,the world was shock with two great and big news.First,Syaoran Li,the only heir of the Li clan was fired??And no longer a heir.And the second news is,the famous model,who is wanted by a lot of richest people aroun the world is getting married??

2 Years after that…In a perfect Sunday morning,

"Honey,How about your new cases??"

"Its all fine sweetie..I've handle all of it smoothly,Mrs.Martha didn't have a lot of evidence…she's in jail now..

Syaoran Li and Kinomoto Sakura was now husband and wife now.Syaoran work as a lawyer now,and Sakura…was a good housewife.She have to quit in modelling world because she realize that her husband need her more that the magazine did…and Tomoyo,she also get married to Eriol,and her new model,Sophie….

A Limo suddenly stop in front of their house…Seeing Syaorang got out,his mother,Yelan goes to him and cried out loud…

"I missed you so much honey…why did you leave us??"

"Im so sorry Mom,I nust didn't want to disturd his life"

"Listen Son,I know,what I said hurt you so much as my son,Im here to apologize for what I did before.."

"I already forgot about that,and…Im not even angry to you,were family after all"

"Thank you so much..I was so proud to see you grown up to be such a mature person.BTW,where's the great girl who stole our son from us.?"Glare at Sakura who is standing at the front door…

"Hello,good morning Sir.Im Kino..No…Li sakura.."

"Li??"

"…"

"And you still called me Sir?"

"I was just…"

"Call me Dad…"and smile hugging Sakura…

"Im so sorry if my Son trouble you a lot and we are so sorry about everything that we've done.."said Yelan..

"Its okay..Mom"

"So,how about going back to the company?"ask his father all of a sudden.

"I don't think so,Dad..Im used to my job now…"

"But you see,Im getting old..and our Clan need a heir.Of course I can handle it for even a decades,but how about 20 or 30 years after this?"

"I think that I'll save it for Junior me then"

"You didn't mean that.."

"Yup…we've got our little hero's.."Pointing at Sakura's who just got their crying baby's out of the room..

"Introducing you Mr.Li,this is your I mean our new heir,Sharon Li.He's 1 years old…Wait a minute,he's born at 1st of April,which is today…which means.."

"Today was his birthday…OMG!…"

So there they were,busy preparing for Syaoran Junior birthday.And Syaoran Jr.really did grow up to be just like his Dad.But more mature….

-FIN-

So…How about my fic??Great??or bored….Im take some of my word here from a line in a song.And I finish this story for 2 hours??Wow…what a long time…Gotta take a bath now…do read my other fic.Thanx for reading and if you feel free add me on my friendster ……k daa….


End file.
